


The Road

by ResentFul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Band Fic, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResentFul/pseuds/ResentFul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren met the lead singer of Survey the Titans, Levi, at a bar in Los Angeles. However, Levi's demons quickly become a problem that they need to sort out. This is the story of the ups and downs of their relationship, both when Levi is on and off the road on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Explicit for later chapters.  
> In this chapter, there aren't any trigger warnings. I'll add them as I update, but they'll definitely include drug abuse.

Eren's POV

I was here because of a few reasons…the main one being boredom.

I don’t get out much since I’m a broke just-out-of-college student, but it was a Friday night and I’d had a pretty stressful week…so there I was.

I was sitting at the bar in a rock concert venue in the middle of Los Angeles.

I had no idea who any of the bands there tonight were, but decided I liked the style enough to stick around and watch while I drank. There were a shitload of stage lights and fog machines already, even for the opening acts. If nothing else, there was always something to look at. Right now I even had the luck of being the only one in the bar.

From my seat I respectfully nodded my head to the rhythm of the song that was playing, nearly done with my first glass of whisky for the night.

The bar was far enough away from the stage so people could talk without yelling, but close enough that anyone could clearly hear what was happening on the main floor.

It was a standing room only venue, packed with teenagers and people in their mid-twenties, mainly because of the genre of music. All in all it was a nice place to be, and I appreciated the sense of community that was always here.

I had always liked rock music, so it was great for me to have the chance to at least try to unwind and be around it whenever I could. I grew up going to shows like this, and never really stopped. None of the bands I liked had been on tour lately, but I had been dying to go to a show, no matter who it was. So that’s how I ended up here: lack of anything better to do and an almost unbearable withdrawal from a good rock show.

The bartender put another drink in front of me, but when I turned around to tell her that I hadn’t ordered another one, someone sat down next to me.

“Hey,” the voice said.

I turned and faced possibly the most gorgeous man I’d ever seen in my life. He had blue-grey eyes with eyeliner around them, black hair that had an undercut beneath the main top layers, and a virtually disinterested but somehow very seductive expression. He was wearing black skinny jeans with rips all over, black combat boots, and a torn black t-shirt along with some studded leather cuffs on his wrists. He had two sleeves of tattoos on his arms and a chest piece that was partially revealed from the drooping neck line of his shirt.

“Uh, hi,” I replied, stunned that this guy was actually talking to me. “Is this from you?” I asked, motioning to the drink in front of me.

“You catch on quick,” the man said with a cocky edge to his voice.

I didn’t know what to say to that, and fumbled with my thoughts while trying to think of a halfway decent response.

“Too forward?” the stranger asked, raising an eyebrow in a way that showed he really didn’t care what the answer was. “Regardless, I’m Levi.”

“Eren,” I stated. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Levi looked at me in slight confusion. “You don’t have to be so formal, you know. It’s setting me on edge. Relax, I bought you a drink.”

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I’d been holding in and slouched slightly.

“Good boy,” Levi said, his tone suddenly more seductive. “So, what brings you here?”

“Not a whole lot. I just needed to get out of the house,” I replied. “What about you?”

“This band’s cool, so I figured I’d watch them tonight,” Levi said. “You like them?”

“Yeah,” I said honestly. “I haven’t heard of them before tonight, but they’re good.”

Levi nodded. “Not trying to shatter any illusion you’ve created for yourself, but you don’t exactly look like the type that comes here a lot,” he said, gesturing to me.

“Yeah, I know,” I said, looking down at my outfit. I was wearing a normal grey t-shirt and jeans with a pair of boots. “Kind of a shocker I guess. I grew up here though; this place is like a second home to me.”

“Cool,” Levi commented, looking around. “I live pretty close, but I just moved here. I haven’t had the chance to see what’s around.”

“I could show you a few decent places to go sometime if you want,” I said, feeling bold.

Levi smirked. “As long as your bedroom’s one of them.”

I felt myself blush and looked down. “I don’t think you’ll like me that much. I’m pretty boring,” I said, mildly embarrassed.

Levi put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up so he could look me in the eyes properly.

“Why don’t you let me decide that?” Levi asked in a low voice.

Our lips were only inches apart, but I pulled away before I got too tempted to do something I knew I’d regret later.  

“Well, um,” I started, at a loss for words the more Levi talked to me. “What do you do for a living?”

“Again. Relax with the stiffness, brat, you’ll give yourself an aneurism,” Levi said with slight irritation. “But I’m a musician. What about you?”

My eyes widened slightly. “Cool, what do you play?”

“A little of everything,” Levi shrugged.

“That’s awesome,” I said. “I can’t play an instrument for my life, so I guess I’m stuck with only being able to listen to music for now. I’m an assistant manager at a movie theater in town. It’s not much, but I like it alright.”

“That’s cool,” Levi commented. “I haven’t been to a theater in a while; you’ll have to show me where yours is. And I’ll give you a few lessons on whatever you want to play if that’s something you’d want to do.”

“I’d like that,” I said.

“Here, give me your number,” Levi said, taking out his phone and sliding it over to me.

I added myself as a contact, and handed it back to Levi.

Levi gave me a once-over before he sighed. “I don’t know why I think you’re so damn interesting, but I do.” The comment seemed to be more to himself than anyone else, but he obviously didn’t mind if I heard.

“Thanks?” I answered, confused as to whether I should be complimented or slightly offended.

“It’s a good thing,” Levi said, still staring at me intensely. “There’s something about you I can’t figure out.”

The band that was on stage finished up the song they were playing before the lead singer started talking. Levi and I turned our attention to the stage and listened.

“Well, that was our last song for the night, guys,” the frontman said. “Thanks for being so awesome. Now who the fuck is ready for Survey the Titans?!”

The crowd went wild as the singer continued to get them excited for the main act before leaving the stage.

“That’s my cue,” Levi said, standing up before throwing a $20 on the bar. “I want to see you again though, Eren. I’ll call you.”

“Okay, sounds good,” I said. “Are you excited to see these guys or something?”

“Not really,” Levi replied, shrugging. “I’m the singer.”

He winked at me and turned around, making his way toward the stage.

I blinked and stared at Levi as he continued walking out of sight.

What the hell just happened? None of this made any sense.

Still in shock, I watched the stage and waited for Survey the Titans to come out.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally did.

The band started playing what was probably their instrumental introduction song, and Levi was nowhere in sight.

After about 30 seconds of the band playing in total darkness, a shape that had to be Levi walked up to the mic that was front and center on the stage.

“How the fuck are you doing tonight, LA?!” Levi yelled.

The crowd screamed back at him, and some blue stage lights turned on so that the band could be seen. Levi was smirking, scanning the faces of the audience.

“We’re gonna start off with one of our older songs, and I know all of you fuckers know it. So I don’t want to see a single one of you standing still. Front to back I wanna see this floor moving! _Get the fuck up!_ ” Levi shouted.

The band started playing and the crowd went wild. Everyone was jumping and I could see at least two mosh pits beginning to form.

Levi ran around the stage singing and screaming their opening song flawlessly. He would come to the front of the stage and sing into the faces of the people in the front rows and fall back to throw his arm around the guitarists and the bassist as he made his way around the entire platform.

It was probably one of the most sexual performances I had ever seen. Levi would grab his crotch and practically moan into the microphone, grinding against other members of the band whenever he got the chance.

About halfway through their set, I decided the hell with it, and went out to the floor. I made my way into the crowd; not too far in, but enough so that I could have a really good view of the stage. When Levi looked at the part of the crowd that I was standing in, he grabbed himself over his pants and suggestively bit his lip, locking eyes with me.

I stupidly blushed again, thankful he probably couldn’t see my face all that well, and Levi turned to walk away and finish the song.

He really had an amazing voice. It was melodic when he sang and loud and passionate when he screamed.

Eventually, the song they were playing finished and Levi returned to his mic stand, pushing his now matted with sweat black hair out of his face before speaking. His shirt had been gone by the third song of the night, and his arms and torso glistened from the effort he was putting into his performance. His tattoos were intricate and beautiful, even from a distance, and I couldn’t have made myself look away from the singer if I wanted to.

“Okay guys, this is gonna be our last song of the night,” Levi started. The crowd yelled out in protest. “I know; I don’t wanna leave you beautiful fuckers either. As you may know, this is our last show of the tour, and we won’t be on the road for the next few months. So let’s make this one count, alright? Now I’m confident you all know the words to this song, and I promise you we’ve been saving the best for last. This is Product of a Murderer.”

And it was quite the finale. There were even more strobe lights than during their other songs, and Levi threw himself into the crowd at one point.

Levi head-banged while the final chords of the song rang out, and made a few final statements.

“Thank you so fucking much. We are Survey the Titans from New York City. You guys were fucking awesome, and we’ll see you next time. Goodnight Los Angeles!” Levi yelled before flipping off the crowd, sticking his pierced tongue out, and walking off stage.

Everyone screamed as the band left the stage.

The lights in the venue turned on and the crowd slowly began to disperse, still almost rabid with energy.

I moved so I was standing against the far side wall, watching everyone leave.

I’d been standing there for no more than five minutes when someone approached me from the side.

“Eren,” the familiar voice said.

“Levi?” I asked when I saw him.

“Come here,” Levi said, taking my hand and leading me through the side door to backstage that was labeled “EMPLOYEES ONLY”.

Levi slammed me against the wall of the narrow hallway inside the doorframe. It was dimly lit, so I could barely make out the singer’s face.

Levi leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I eagerly opened my mouth wider, and Levi took the opportunity to claim it even further. I could feel the metal bar that had been warmed by his mouth work against my tongue.

Levi put his hands on my hips and I tangled my fingers in the singer’s hair.

“I thought you said you’d call me,” I said teasingly when we broke apart for air.

Levi hummed in content, his teeth grazing my earlobe before he whispered, “I did, and I will. But I had to do that before you left.”

He connected our lips again and our tongues moved together sensually until Levi pulled away from me.

“Now get out. I’m disgusting, I have to take a shower,” Levi said, motioning to the door.

“Whatever you say,” I said in mock surrender, leaving.

As I made my way out of the building, I couldn’t get Levi out of my head.

               

I stood on the side of the road and hailed a taxi cab to take me home. I knew I’d drink while I was out, so I hadn’t bothered to drive there.

When I got home it was 1 o’clock in the morning, and I was more than ready to pass out in bed. I couldn’t tell if my roommate, Armin, was home or not, but he probably was.

I changed so I was in a clean t-shirt and boxers before climbing into bed and closing my eyes, silently hoping that Levi would actually bother to call sometime soon.

               

The next morning, I woke up and walked into the kitchen, where Armin was already making pancakes. His long blonde hair was a mess, and he was still in his pajama pants and t-shirt as well.

“Morning Eren,” he greeted. “Want some?”  

“Sure, that’d be great,” I commented, sitting at one of the stools we had placed at our countertop.

“How was the concert?” Armin asked, flipping one of the almost-done pancakes.

“It was great,” I said. “And you’re never gonna guess what happened.”

Armin raised an eyebrow, inviting me to continue.

“I met this guy at the bar, we hit it off, and he asked for my number. After I gave it to him he left, and he turned out to be the lead singer for the main act,” I told him.

“Seriously?” Armin asked in disbelief. “The lead singer of a rock band wants to go out with you?”

“I guess so,” I said with a shrug. “I mean, I don’t know if he’ll actually call me or not, but I kind of hope he does. Is that too pathetic?”

“Dude, no,” Armin said. “That’s awesome. Is he hot?”

Armin was straight, but he was supportive of me.

“Yeah,” I said. “He’s got black hair an-.”

I was cut off when my phone rang with an unnamed number on the caller ID.

“That’s probably him,” I said, looking at the numbers on the screen.

“Well answer it,” Armin said.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Hey Eren, it’s Levi,” the voice on the other end said. “Want to go out tonight?”

“Hi Levi,” I said, slightly taken aback by his blunt way of getting to the point. “Uh, yeah, I’d love to. When and where?”

“I was thinking around 7 we could go to dinner and a movie,” Levi said. “Sound good?”

“Yeah, great,” I replied. “Do you want my address or do you want me to pick you up?”

“Text me your address,” Levi said. “I’ll be there at 7.”

“Okay, see you then.”

“See you then.”

I hung up and looked at Armin.

“Looks like I’ve got a date tonight,” I said. 

“Good for you, Eren,” Armin commented. “You need to get out more.”

“Says the guy that never leaves this goddamn apartment,” I teased.

“Hey, I may not have much of a social life, but neither do you,” Armin retorted.

“Fair enough,” I said.

“What are you guys gonna do?” Armin asked.

“Dinner and a movie,” I said. “Pretty generic, but it works. He said he hasn’t been to a theater in a while, so he’ll probably like that.”

“Good call,” Armin said. “It’s hard to screw up dinner and a movie; the man’s smart.”

 

At exactly 7 o’clock, the doorbell rang.

I wasn’t going to lie; I was nervous as hell for this date. For some reason, Levi thought I was worth talking to, and it would be really awkward if I couldn’t manage to hold his attention for a night.

When I opened the door, Levi was standing there staring at me.

“Damn,” he said, scanning me up and down. “You look gorgeous.” I was wearing a blue t-shirt, gray hoodie, dark jeans, and boots. I didn’t really have a dressy wardrobe, but figured that dinner and a movie were casual enough that I didn’t have too much to worry about. Levi’s praise seemed undeserved, but I wasn’t about to complain.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I eyed Levi too. “Thanks, so do you.” Levi was wearing a black shirt, studded leather jacket, torn black jeans, boots, and a bunch of necklaces, along with an eyebrow piercing that I hadn’t noticed before. His eyes were still surrounded by pitch black liner.

Levi smirked. “Should we get going?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. I stepped outside and closed the door, following Levi out to his car. “When you said 7 o’clock you weren’t kidding,” I said, trying to make light conversation.

“I like to be on time,” Levi said. “That’s something you’ll learn about me: I’m never late.”

Did that mean he already expected to see me again? I didn’t know, and I wasn’t about to guess.

We approached a car that had to be Levi’s; a slightly beaten up black Honda Accord.

Levi walked around to the passenger side before he unlocked it. He reached out and opened my door for me, motioning for me to get inside.

“Wow,” I said in slight surprise, smiling. No one had ever held a door open for me before. “Thanks.”

“If you’re impressed by this, you’re gonna be swooning pretty soon,” Levi said, leaning down so I could hear him better. He still held the car door open in his hand. “You haven’t seen anything yet. I’m gonna charm you right out of those clothes by the end of the night.”

Before I had the chance to respond, Levi leaned back and shut the door, walking around to the driver’s side.

He climbed in and started the car, then pulled onto the street.

“So, where are we going for dinner?” I asked.

“Let me surprise you,” Levi said, turning onto a street that took us further into the city. “It’s nice, don’t worry.”

I decided to trust him and just enjoy the ride, listening to the music that was playing on the radio. Weirdly enough, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence; and we didn’t have to deal with it for long, because Levi pulled into the parking lot for a diner in one of the smaller areas of LA not many tourists know about.

“I thought you said you didn’t know the city,” I commented. I only said it because I’d never heard of anyone coming here that hadn’t lived nearby for a while.

Levi shrugged as he turned the car off. “I don’t like eating in crowded places. I made it a point to know where all the cafes and shit were so I wouldn’t have to deal with that. Come on, let’s go in.”

We got out of the car and walked inside. There weren’t that many people there, and apparently it was one of those places where you just sit down and hope a waiter noticed you came in.

Levi put his arm around my waist and walked us over to a booth near the back corner. I leaned into the touch and Levi tightened his grip before he had to let go so we could sit down on opposite sides of the booth.

A waiter came over to us almost immediately and got our drink orders before rushing off to the kitchen.

“So, how’d you like the show?” Levi asked.

“It was great,” I replied, trying my best not to be awkward. “You, uh…you were awesome.”

Levi cast an amused look at me, easily seeing I was uncomfortable.

“Thanks. I threw a few things in there just for you,” he said, moving his leg to touch mine under the table.

I flinched slightly.

“What are you doing?” I asked as Levi playfully stroked my leg with his foot.

“Calm down brat, I’m just having a little fun,” Levi chided.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” I said, miraculously with a straight face. I guessed my interest in Levi kind of took precedence of my nerves.

Levi cocked and eyebrow, impressed. “Good; I don’t have any intention to stop.”

The waiter came by with our drinks and took our dinner orders before disappearing again.

“So, Eren,” Levi started. “Tell me about yourself.”

I shifted in my seat slightly. I wasn’t used to talking about myself, and never knew what to say when I was asked something like that. “There’s not really much to tell. Your life seems like it would be a lot more exciting to hear about.”

“Maybe,” Levi said with a neutral expression that basically said he already knew his life was more interesting than mine. “But I don’t care. I want to get to know you; I don’t want to talk about me yet.”

“Well, I grew up here, like I said the other night,” I explained, unsure if that was a good place to start or not. Levi didn’t seem to be bored, so I went with it. “I have an adopted sister named Mikasa that lives close by and a best friend that I live with named Armin. My parents are a half hour from here, but I don’t see them that much.”

Levi nodded. “What do you like to do when you’re not at shows?” he asked.

“Not that much,” I replied. “I like to watch TV and listen to music, and if I’m not doing either of those I’m at work.”

“Did you go to college?” Levi asked.

“Yeah. I went to UCLA for four years; majored in business,” I said. “Did you?”

“No,” Levi said. “I’ve been in my band since I was 17, and as soon as high school was done for me that was all I focused on. I guess it paid off, though.”

“Definitely,” I commented.

Our food was brought to us, and I wanted to turn the tables on Levi’s game of questions.

“Your turn,” I said. “Tell me about your life.”

“I grew up in New York, and I lived there my whole life until two weeks ago,” Levi said. “I created Survey the Titans when I was 17, and that’s pretty much it. I hated high school and never had a real job.”

I waited a beat for Levi to continue, but he didn’t. “That’s all I get? You lived in New York and never had a job other than your band?”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “What did you expect? Don’t get cocky because I asked you out; I’ve only known you a day. You’ll get more when I feel like you’ve earned it. For now yeah, that’s all you’re gonna get.”

“Can you at least tell me how old you are?” I asked.

“28, what about you?” 

“21,” I replied.

Levi looked at me like he was trying to make up his mind about something before he leaned across the table and motioned for me to do the same. As soon as my head was within reach, Levi threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn’t like the other night, just pressing our lips together, but it was nice. When Levi pulled back there was a look in his eyes that I couldn’t quite place; it almost seemed like he was pleasantly surprised.

“Let’s go to a movie,” Levi said, sitting down again. I noticed he had to stand up slightly in order to meet me in the middle of the table since he was shorter than me, and I had to admit it was cute even though he would probably slap me if I said so out loud.

“Okay,” I replied.

Levi put $40 on the table for our dinner and stood up. I followed his example and Levi put his arm around my waist while we walked out of the diner and out to the car for the second time that night.

We arrived at the theater about 10 minutes later.

“Stay there,” Levi said as he got out of the car.

Confused, I waited as he walked around and opened my door for me again. I took my seatbelt off, thanked him, and got out; Levi’s arm found its place on my waist as we walked to the ticket counter. Being together felt strangely natural.

“What do you want to see?” Levi asked when we could look at the different movies that were playing.

“I don’t know. A horror movie?” I said, not wanting to make the wrong choice.

“I like horror movies,” Levi said. “Which of these are good?”

“How should I know?” I asked.

“You manage a fucking theater, Eren, I’d figure you’ve seen all of these,” he said.

“Nope. Sorry to disappoint,” I replied.

“Okay, well, how about Sinister?” Levi suggested. “It looked pretty creepy, from the trailer at least.”

“Sure,” I said.

Levi bought the tickets for us after I tried everything I could to force him to let me pay since he had already gotten dinner, but he was too stubborn. We skipped the concessions and went straight to the theater. Since we were the first ones there, we picked two seats in the middle of the back row. Luckily when the movie started we were two of only eight people in the room, so it wasn’t too crowded. About halfway through Levi held my hand, which sent a jolt of adrenaline through me.

The movie was all around pretty good; it’s kind of hard to scare me, but I got freaked out a few times. If Levi was anxious or scared at all he didn’t let on.

The credits rolled and I turned to him.

“Did you like it?” I asked.

“Yeah, it was good,” he said. “It wasn’t scary though, so we’ll have to watch an _actual_ horror movie together sometime.”

“Does that mean you want to go out again?” I asked, wanting to be sure before I got ahead of myself.

“Maybe,” Levi said, scanning me again. It made me nervous when he did that; it was like I had to be up to some standard he already had in mind. “Let’s go.”

We stood up and walked out of the theater.

It wasn’t cold as we made our way to Levi’s car, and he even held the door for me again. We had seen the latest showing of Sinister that the theater offered, and we were the last car in the lot.

“Why are you being so polite?” I asked, only slightly sarcastic as I stepped inside.

“Because as weird as it is for me to say it, I like you, brat,” Levi replied with a smirk, closing the door.

He got in the driver side and looked at me for a moment like he was thinking carefully about whatever it was he was about to say or do.

He grabbed the front of my shirt and kissed me. Our mouths touched and he gently bit my lower lip. I gasped and Levi skillfully pushed his tongue inside, moving it against mine. I moaned quietly as he moved one of his hands to the side of my neck and the other to my hair. Levi’s tongue traced the roof of my mouth and I groaned as I threaded my fingers through his hair.

The hand that Levi had on my neck slowly moved down and traced my collar bone through my shirt. Soon it traveled even lower and snaked under my shirt to feel my hip before dropping to my pants. Levi palmed my crotch and I let out a quiet moan to encourage him, until he suddenly pulled away.

“Shit…” Levi panted, looking at me with lust-filled eyes. “Fucking hell.”

“What’s wrong?” I asked in a low voice, trying to think of what I possibly could have done to fuck this up, since I undoubtedly did _something_.

“Nothing,” he said. “It’s just…I can’t.”

“Why not?” I asked.

“I just-…it’s hard to explain, but I’ll try,” Levi said, prying himself off of me. “You know that my plan was to take you home tonight, right? I wasn’t exactly subtle about it.”

I nodded.

“And I _really_ want to take you home, don’t get me wrong. You’re sexy and nice and interesting and you blush a lot, which is actually really endearing,” he said and I fought incredibly hard not to blush when he mentioned it. “And that’s also why I _can’t_ take you home. I don’t want to yet. I don’t know how you think tonight went, and feel free to call me crazy, but I think we have a connection. And if we let whatever we have together happen, it’s going to mean something to the both of us. Am I wrong?”

“No, I feel the same way,” I said honestly.

“Good,” Levi commented. “And I don’t want to ruin this by sleeping with you on our first date. I haven’t even wanted to go on a date in years, and suddenly your ass comes along and I can’t help myself. You’re actually kind of special to me already, and I want to keep it that way. You’re not some random fuck, and I hope you know that. So even though it’s about to kill me that I’m going to drive you back home, would you be okay with that? Giving us a try?”

“Yeah,” I said. “I kind of can’t believe you’re even saying that to me, but yeah, I want to try. Does that mean we’re…dating or something?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “But I really want to see you again, and we can go from there. Is that okay?”

I nodded. “Totally.”

Levi kissed me on the cheek and started the car. We got back to my place about 15 minutes later, talking the whole way.

He pulled up to the front of my apartment complex, told me to stay put, and opened my door for me.

“Such a gentleman,” I complimented teasingly as I stepped out.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Levi retorted as he closed the door and backed me up into the side of the car. Even though he was slightly shorter than me he was still intimidating and commanding when he wanted to be.

“Oh really now?” I asked, putting my arms around his neck.

“Don’t test me,” he warned, placing his hands on my hips. “It’s hard enough for me to leave you here, and it’d be pushing impossible if you wound me up now.”

I laughed and he kissed me softly, licking my bottom lip so I’d grant him entrance. His pierced tongue met with mine and he occasionally pulled away to bite at my lip before kissing me just as passionately as before. I don’t know how long we stayed like that, just kissing, but eventually he pulled away from my mouth with a last gentle bite at my lip. Our hands remained where they were as he looked me in the eyes.

“I should go. Let you get back to whatever it is you have to do tonight,” Levi said.

“I’ll probably just go to bed,” I told him lamely. “I’m pretty tired.”

Levi smirked. “Want to know what I’m gonna do?”

“What?” I asked, putting one of my hands in his hair as he moved so his lips were right against my ear, not unlike yesterday when we were backstage.

“I’m gonna go home, lie down in bed, and touch myself while I imagine all the noises you’ll make for me when I have you pinned to my mattress,” he whispered, kissing just below my ear afterwards.

I swallowed heavily and he stood to look at me again.

“Just because we’re not gonna have sex tonight doesn’t mean I won’t tease you about how great it’s going to be. I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” he said. “We’ll need to make that second date sooner rather than later.”

He kissed me again, but this time it was different. There wasn’t any underlying sexual tension; just our mouths working together for several moments before he backed away from me.

“Goodnight, Eren,” Levi said, freeing me from my place against the car.

“’Night Levi,” I replied, walking up to my apartment. I turned back to look at him and thought I saw a small smile on his face before he climbed back in the car, but it could have been my imagination. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! If this gets enough positive reviews, kudos, comments, etc. I'll keep updating. I've got awesome ideas for this fic, and it's going to be really lengthy if everything goes according to plan, so know your support is what'll keep me going :D


End file.
